


Fanfic Maker- The Secret Rendevous

by Saiyan Tails (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Funny, Humor, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Saiyan%20Tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtesy of a fanfic generator. Sasuke is evil, but Naruto has his hands full dealing with a daughter and his close relationship with Sai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic Maker- The Secret Rendevous

**Author's Note:**

> This is just as the generator produced it, typos and all. I didn't add notes to this one, but I almost did. Especially at the eyebrow part, because it made me think of Lee.

 

 

 

 

Hahaha!!! Sasuke-san the evil villian laughed as he gazed at his huge armies!!! "Soon I will take over Ninja World!!! And nobody can stop me!!!

On the day his Palace was attacked with milltary force, Naruto-sans son had been sleeping untill 7 am.

Normally he got up at 4 to do his homework, because Naruto-san had raised him as a good boy.

 

Everyone else was already up.

 

Lorelei-san, Naruto-san's daughter, was already making them all fried breakfirst with syrup.  

Lorelei-san was an best in her class at bio-chemist, her parents were proud. She was going to a school for higher talents and thats all that mattered to them.

They didnt mind that she was a bit wild at times.

 

At 11, she now knew 6 langerages, one ancient , 2 computer and four sign langerages.

She found it easy, and learnt them with her dad together.

 

 

By now, Naruto-san was now up and standing on the porch with his shirt off. He stared out over the wide desert landscape, he was handsome in a rugged kinda way.

Once, long ago, he was ranked one of the best special forces soldiers in the world. He was no longer a soldier, and now lived a quite life treasure hunting.

He was troubled by a newspaper artical his read a few days ago, that mentioned  that someone from Leaf Village was killed in a massive drive by shooting . His was one of the few people that knew that that shouldnt happen, because of a magic spell he cast with Hokage role a few years ago.

The Hokage role was now hidden in his garrage.

Naruto-san was disturbed from his deep thinking by Lorelei-san tugging on his shirt.

"Father! Father! Look!".

Lorelei-san pointed urgently at the horizon.

"oh, bollocks!"

Para-troopers Hundreds of them!

They were coming straight at his house.

He ran inside and bolted the  front door.

He woke his son up, and told everyone to run out the back.

They woke their pilot, who happened to be sleeping in the next room.

 

 "Quick! Start the Hot air-balloon! We are under attack!"

 "OMG" He said as Sai-san run out. 

 He ran back in with his helmit.

 "Holy Shit!".

Naruto-san, meanwhile, triggered an explosion around his garrage in order to hide his precious Hokage role. The rocks fell and burried it totaly secretly so no one would find it. (None of the soliders heard the explosion as they were looking the other way)

 Meanwhile, the invading force drew closer.

Naruto-san and his family ran to the hanger, Lorelei-san leading the way with her Club

 They dodged the soldiers as they ran, ducking and diving between the gunfire.

 "Dont worry! We are almost there!".

 They dived into their escape vechile, guns blazing.

 Their was a soldier already there, but Lorelei-san whackd him.

 "Good job!" Naruto-san said, as he pushed him out.

 They started up, and zoomed off, the invading force vanishing into the distance.

 "Did you get the secret message?"

 "Yes, my good friend Karama-san told me that Sasuke-san was behind this!".

 "We gota deal with this as a family, else we can never live in piece".

 So they joined onwards, their enemy's in hot pursuit!

 

\---

Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Naruto met with Sai in a nearby Tower

They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.

A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.

They often did some talking, some eating ramen, maybe a few board games.

They were quite close friends by now.

 

This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

 

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Hinata-sans Hand mirror!"

"oh, Naruto! thats positively evil! and I should know!"

They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Sai blackmailed a a Biochemist. Or the time Naruto fooled a Accountant into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.

It was making them closer.

Closer then Naruto had ever thought possible.

As Naruto was telling another story, He thought He saw Sai examining him. Looking with..was that longing?

nah...couldn't be.

The moment was over and they departed eachothers company.

Naruto felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.

\---

A/N I got bord of writing the fanfic as it was so I decided to change things around. I hope u guys like it!!

 

She was as of yet the most beautifyl thingy in the whole of Ninja World, Naruto-san believed her to be. As she faigjt the great villianness Sasuke-san, her hair bobbed up and down consistantly like a rubber duck in a bathtub. She swipped at the Sasuke-san and was more than anything Naruto-san had seen before. Her beatiful feistful pressure shocked Sasuke-san's henchmen into copulating before her.

 

Lorelei-san, take my sword! said Naruto-san, and give it to the greatness before us. She will need our legendary sword in order to defeat the great uber-Sasuke-san

 

And lo! Lorelei-san did so and the maginificent great mysterious woman took the sword and stabbed Sasuke-san.

 

He was defeated. But was Sasuke-san? Because as Naruto-san ran towards the mysterious strange beauty of His draems and was about to share the greatest kiss He had ever given to someomne in the history of mankind, Sasuke-san rose up and fled!

Interlude:

Naruto at that moment felt in his pocket. Thats strange there was a note.

It said he should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset.

 

Naruto kept this secret as it was clearly just for Him.

\---

\---

"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Naruto chuckled.

 

"You're my one true friend, Naruto, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.

...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like to hug you a bit"

 

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Naruto whispered, His bottom lip trembling while his limbs felt frozen.

 

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Sai stroked his hand up Naruto's hip, and pulled his shirt from his trousers. Naruto's eyes fluttered shut when he felt Sai's fingers touch the skin of his lower back. But he forced them open again and stared into Sai's pretty eyes.

 

"I should stop you." Naruto knew he should. This was Sai. Sai! Could he dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Naruto nearly as much.

 

"Stop me," Sai said, and made it sound like a dare.

 

Naruto was all set to give Sai a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at Sai.I mean sure, Naruto had seen Sai before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Naruto now had. His eyes had been opened.

 

Sai's manly chest.

His pretty neck.

His uncontrollable eyebrows.

 

 

In point of fact, Narutos mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.

 

It dripped on Sai.

Sai didn't seem to mind Narutos fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on him was fine it seemed. "ewww" he said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".

"owwwwwww"!

It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.

It was the first of many sounds to come

 

They kissed eachother softly. Naruto whispering sweat nothings into Sais ear.

 

 

 

 

After they had finished - exhausted and embarrassed, they decided to go home and tell all their friends


End file.
